This is Not the Way
by queen-of-swing
Summary: J/S in future. Sarah doesn't have her dreams, in fact, she has the opposite. Her nightmare. Then a voice, telling her that its not the way... PG-13 for words, and some descriptive scenes. **CHAP.3 UP!!**
1. It's only the beginning

This is Not the Way  
  
BedTymebear  
  
12/23/02  
  
************  
  
Disclaimer: If they were in the movie Labyrinth, I don't own them. Eliana is mine. You use her, and don't credit me, I'll sue you. The song belongs to Britney Spears, and I don't own it, ok?  
  
Authors Notes: This is my second Labyrinth fanfiction, and hopefully it will be finished unlike its predecessor. I hope you enjoy, and if you do read it, please R&R, with any ideas, suggestions or comments. Thanks, Nat.  
  
************  
  
"Hey Sar, your on," Eliana's voice called out. Sarah nodded at Eliana and glanced at herself in the mirror one more time. What was she doing to herself? Dark makeup adorned her light face, making her look like a harlott, trashy. The urge to wipe it all off right then nearly overpowered her, but she harnessed her willpower and forced herself to the stage. No longer was this young girl an innocent book worm, but the dancer Sari at The Lucky Leopord, a trashy mens club on the outskirts of town. Sari adjusted her tight bustier and corset, and wiggled the black lacy garter she wore further up her shapely thigh. With a sigh, Sari went on stage.  
  
There were no lights on, so she blended in perfectly. She took her place at the pole, her hands clasped around the top, her ankles wrapped about the bottom. Her back was arched into the cold piece of metal, her eyes were closed and her chest was heaving with each breath she took, only adding to the seductivness of her act. As 'Slave 4 U' started playing, her body went into automatic mode.  
  
I know I may be young but I've got feelings too  
  
Sarah's eyes opened with a start as the lights flashed on.  
  
And I need to do what I feel like doing  
  
Her arms flew out to their full span, and her head flipped back, giving the men everything they wanted to see.  
  
So let me go and just listen  
  
Her ankles unwrapped, and she abruptly about-faced, allowing the gawking men to see her rear.  
  
All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
  
'Little girl,' she thought to herself. 'Thats all I am.... still a little girl.' She twisted around the pole, tossing her leg out to tease the swarm of men now watching her.  
  
Well did you ever think it'd be ok for me to step into this world?  
  
'Step in this world? No, it was never ok, and it never will be ok.' Her mind bitterly cursed her and her decision as she spun around and around the brace.  
  
Always saying, "Little girl, don't step into the club"  
  
'Not this club, I should have never stepped in any club, especially not this one.' Her body untwisted itself and made its own way to the chair.  
  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why, 'cause dancing's what I love, yeah  
  
'I don't love this. I hate it, I want out,' Sarah put all her weight on her hands which were on the back of the chair. She jumped up, doing a split in mid air, and landed spread eagle on the chair.  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
'Get what? You whore,' her mind taunted. Her hips rolled clockwise, grinding into the chair.  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
'Oh yeah, I'm really getting it,' she thought. Her hips switched and began rolling counterclockwise. Sarah had to begin blocking out the cat calls and profane remarks, she sent herself to the place where she got away from it all. Back to the Labyrinth, with her real friends, and her former foe. It was the place where she could escape her real enemy, herself.  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Her hips began alternating between clockwise and counter clockwise. Her mind had run out of insults for the moment, allowing her to be happy, and drift to happier times.  
  
I know I may come off quiet  
  
'Quiet. Thats what you used to be. Now your a little slut.' Her mind wouldn't let her be, even when she tried to be happy. She arched up from the chair and closed her legs, inducing boo's from the crowd.  
  
I may come off shy  
  
'If this is shy, then what did you used to be?' Her antagonistic mind called. She kicked her leg up, giving them all an eyeful, which more than made up for the lack thereof before.  
  
But I feel like talkin', feel like dancin' when I see this guy  
  
'Yeah, thats the only way you will ever get a guy, acting like the whore you are,' her mind and her subconsious began grappling over the control of her. Her psychopseumatic response system was still physical, as she dropped into a Chinese Split.  
  
What's practical, what's logical, what the hell, who cares  
  
'You don't do you, whore?' Her mind continued. Sarah switched into an American Split and felt the bills being shoved into her shoes.  
  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there  
  
'Who is you? There is no you in your life,' the non verbal voice sneered. Sarah pushed up, standing her full 5'9" height.  
  
I'm a slave for you  
  
'Slave to who? You are a slave to me Sarah, not to anyone else,' her dominating mind screamed. Sarah loosened the ties on the restricting corset, eliciting oohs and ahhs from the crowd.  
  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
  
'You can't hold me. You can't control me Sarah,' it reminded her. Sarah swept up some of the bills from the side of the stage and stuffed them down her corset.  
  
I'm a slave for you  
  
'Haha, yes you are a slave to me,' It called... her mind being its own. She repeated her last action with the other side of the stage, picking the money up and stuffing it again.  
  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it  
  
'You only wish you could hide it,' Her mind released its final taunt. She picked up the remaining bills and placed them with the rest, stuffed down her corset.  
  
She walked off stage, swishing her derriere behind her. Just as she reached the end, she saw her manager, Benny, and a bouncer talking with one of the customers. She stole a glance at him and did not recognize him at all, and noted that he must be new. From what she heard of it, he was requesting a private dance, and from the gestures he was making, he wanted it from her. Club policy doesn't allow them though, and suddenly, Sarah was very thankful for it.  
  
***********  
  
Sarah scrubbed her face of all her makeup, careful not to damage her costume in any way. She then carefully unlaced her corset and bustier in her dressing room, leaning over her desk so she didn't loose any of the bills she had collected. After all the money was on the table, Sarah slipped into some comfortable jeans and a baggy t-shirt to cover her figure and avoid being harassed as she was walking to her car. All through counting her money, her mind kept drifting back to the man asking for her. She wasn't quite sure why, but he was intriguing, and she wanted to talk to him. A knock on her door snapped her from her dream world and brought her back to real life.  
  
"Come in!" She called, knowing it would be Eliana.  
  
"Hey Sar-bear," Eliana greeted warmly. She had always been fond of Sarah, and felt bad for her and her situation.  
  
"Hey Eliana, how was your night?" Sarah asked cordially.  
  
"It went pretty good, but from the looks of it, yours went better," She responeded, gesturing to the pile of money on her desk.  
  
"Yeah, 400 bucks. I won't have to do this much longer E," Sarah said, hope sifting its way into her voice. Eliana smiled at her and patted her hand, letting her know that she would always be there for her. Within a moment, Eliana was gone and Sarah had packed her bag for the night and was headed home.  
  
***********  
  
As she came out from the office, Sarah caught a glimpse of the man who had asked for her earlier. Knowing that he wouldn't recognize her now, without the slutty outfit or makeup, she decided to approach him. She walked over to him, making sure to walk normally, so she did not give herself away. She had never seen the man before, and he didn't look like this was his usual choice of escape. He was sipping on a rum and coke, not paying attention to his surroundings.  
  
'Huh, must be drinking away a memory or his mind,' Sarah thought. She finally decided to speak, so she moved closer and leaned over the table a little bit, so he could better hear her.  
  
"Whatcha doin' Tiger?" She purred, forgetting her attempts to sound like a normal run of the mill woman. He looked up from his drink at her in an air of mystery, raising a questionning eyebrow at her.  
  
"Which one are you?" He asked knowingly.  
  
"What do you mean?" She feinged.  
  
"Which dancer are you?" He asked again, trying to simplify it for her, in case she didn't understand what he was asking.  
  
"What makes you think I am a dancer?" She socratized.  
  
"You are a woman, one, in a mens club. You are a normally dressed woman in a men's club, two. I think that makes it more than obvious," He responded, not missing a beat. He picked up his drink and took another sip of it, not breaking eye contact with her. She was almost afraid of him, his cool responses taking her back to the Labyrinth, 7 years ago. She had been scared of the Goblin King then, but she was grown now. She had no reason to be afraid of this man, and if she did, a bouncer would walk her out.  
  
"Alright, you got me, I'm a dancer. Whats it to ya?" She answered cooly. The man replaced his drink on the napkin that lay across the table. He half stood, so he was very close to her head, with the ability to do anything to her. She was frozen, fear coursing through her veins. She looked down, and then closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. She felt his seemingly gentle face brushed across her hair, his mouth resting at her ear.  
  
"This is not the way, Sarah," he whispered gently, calling her by the name she used to answer to, but a name that no one other than Eliana knew. She was scared, but she bowed her head lower and realized something. The way he said her name... Jareth had said it that way, not just Sare-uh as many people called her, or Sar-uh, but he, he called her name, Sarah, as it sounded, a quality that distinctly belonged to that of a British accent. Like his. Sarah shuddered and prepared herself to look back up at the man that who reminded her of Him, but resembled him naught. However, when she raised her head and opened her eyes, he was gone.  
  
************  
  
Authors Notes: Well!? How did you like it! Review me and I'll continue. If I get bad reviews or flames then I won't continue. 


	2. BreakIn's And StepMothers

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If you say I own them and try to sue me, you are going to lose.  
  
Once again, the song belongs to Britney Spears, and I'm not her so I don't own it either.  
  
However, I do own Callie, Renee, Andrea, Jenea, Shayne, Andrew, Peter, Josh, and Colandro, and Eliana. If you use them, I'll sue you.  
  
Authors notes: Muses are finicky things. I can't guarentee when the next chapter will come out, but I'm hoping it turns out good like I'm HOPING this one will.  
  
*********  
  
After her encounter with the strange man in the club, Sarah opted to have Mike walk her. She wasn't actually thinking something might happen on the way out of the club, but she was still shaken by the words just spoken to her.  
  
"Alright Sarah," Mike said, opening the door of the car for her. His voice jerked her out of her silent reverie and placed her back in real life. She looked up at him, relief automatically flooding her face.  
  
"Thanks Mike," Sarah answered. "I appreciate it." Mike smiled and shut the door after her, gesturing for her to lock it, which she did. She waved her goodbyes and he allowed a smile to show on his face, which was only supposed to express hatred and cruelty, and of course that 'no-one-better- mess-with-me-or-my-girls-or-I-will-kill-you' look. Mike replaced his evil mask and strode back to the club.  
  
**********  
  
Once she was on the road, Sarah relaxed some more and turned on the radio. What luck, the first station she tried had 'Slave 4 U' playing, and that was the last song she wanted to hear. She flipped over to the classical station, and let the soothing sounds of Bach fill the small Taurus. She settled into her seat more as she pulled up to a stoplight, and once again, her thoughts drifted to the mysterious man at the club.  
  
"'This is not the way...' What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sarah wondered out loud. Her mind silenced the music as she continued to ponder the words reverberating in her mind. 'Well.. its true,' She admitted thoughtfully, 'This isn't the way I wanted to go in my life, but... that has no connection. He was just some weirdo trying to freak me out. Let it go Sar--' Her thoughts were clipped short as she heard another car horn honking behind her. Casually glancing up to the stoplight, she realized it was now green. She stepped on the gas and continued on her unmerry little way.  
  
***********  
  
Sarah resided in a large antebellum home that was ten miles from the edges of town. It was palatial, but she only was free to move through some of it. The house was owned by a small elderly woman who's grandfather built the home at the end of the 18th century, in celebration of Great Britain's defeat. The landlady was very old and frail, and she had every intention of leaving the house to Sarah when she was gone, knowing that she would take good care of it. Mrs. Brumme was out of town visiting her sons for a few weeks, leaving Sarah in charge.  
  
Sarah pulled into the long driveway of the small mansion and shut her car engine off. She stepped into the chilly night and walked up to the door, ready to crash after the long day at work. She pulled the key out from her pocket and inserted it into the door handle, twisting it counterclockwise, expecting to hear a faint 'click' as it unlocked. Surprisingly, their was no sound made, and ignoring her nervous instincts, she simply blamed it on one of the other kids who lived there. She had 9 more roomates, all college students from out of state. One of them was probably responsible for the door being unlocked, she reasoned. Sarah tossed her keys on the table and took her light jacket off, hanging it on one of the hooks mounted on the wall.  
  
"JOSH!!" She yelled out, looking for the delinquit responsible for the lack of security on the nice home. Recieving no answer, she went on down the list of the others.  
  
"RENEÉ!!" She called, knowing the calm one would be in her room reading, although she was normally very studious and cautious of her situations. With still no reply, Sarah tried again.  
  
"CALLIE!" Callie was the partier, so Sarah knew it was pointless trying.  
  
"PETER!!" Sarah began to get nervous, when she still recieved no reply.  
  
"ANDREW! ANDREA!" She called, desperation entering her voice. Still no one answered her.  
  
'It has to be a trick they are playing,' She thought, trying to find a reason for the uneasy silence around her.  
  
"JENEA! SHAYNE! COLANDRO!" Sarah was plain scared now. She could do the math, One door unlocked plus 9 people missing, meant something was up. Swallowing any fear that had accumulated in her throat, Sarah ran up the stairs, silently praying that the thoughts she was having were the worst and not possibly true, hoping that some of them were home, just asleep or something. She reached the top of the staircase, and was standing directly in front of Reneé's door. It was open but no lights were on. The same went for all the other doors she passed, Jenea's, Andrew's, Colandro's, Andrea's, Shayne's, Peter's, her own, and Callie's. When she reached the end of the corridor and Josh's door, only then were her fears relieved. A note taped to the door explained everyone's disappearances.  
  
sarah- i no ur gonna be worried and all but no need girl, all of us, (even renee) r at @ a frat party. we r all gonna spend the nite, (even renee) in a few of our friends dorms. ttyl guh, just breathe! josh.  
  
Sarah took a deep breath and let out a laugh. She almost kicked herself for being so stupid as to believe that anything like that could happen around here. Although it didn't explain the door being unlocked, it was still a great burden lifted knowing where everyone was, even if they were probably doing something stupid. Shaking her head and dismissing all her thoughts, she began walking back to her room. She stopped short when she realized that, like all the others, her door was opened and no light was on. It would have made sense if that was the way she left it in the mornings, but she always had a light on and her door closed. The fear that had left her a moment ago was back full blast. Making a reckless decision, Sarah pushed the door open and turned the light on, expecting to be confronted by a robber with a gun pointed her direction. She opened her eyes and looked forward, and saw nothing but her room, which had clearly been ransacked. She had taken emergency classes before, and knew that in this situation, she should leave the house immediately, go somewhere safe and call the cops. Before she left, she quickly peered in all the others rooms, and they were all in order, so she got ready to leave when the thought hit her, there was nowhere safe to go. Sarah had no friends. The only place with anyone she knew was the Lucky Leopard, and that was the last place she wanted to be. Then it hit her. Karen.  
  
********  
  
Sarah knew it was a long shot, going to Karen for help. Her stepmother still hated her, and resented her even more than she had before, because David was dead. When Sarah's father was alive, Karen had to conceal her hatred towards Sarah, despising her because of her beauty and imagination, or else David would know and being the fair man he was, divorce Karen or force them into some sort of counseling group. Through the last 2 years Sarah lived there, Karen reminded her everyday that, basically, she had killed her own father.  
  
*** *Flashback, 6 years earlier* It was a rainy night, only a few short months after her experience with the Labyrinth, and Sarah was babysitting her little brother again. She did it without complaining now, usually. She grew tired of constantly squabbling with her stepmother about the issue, and had taken the job tonight without a word. Toby had gone to sleep reasonably early, hugging onto Lancelot like a lifeline, his sweet, year old expression soft, almost smiling. Sarah couldn't help but smile as she smoothed his light red curls away from his face, as she turned off the light and closed the door behind her. Not 10 minutes later, the call came.  
  
"What?" Sarah said, disbelieving, into the reciever. She shook her head, trying to clear it so everything could fit into place. "Yes Sir, Yes Sir I understand. I'll be there soon." She hung up the reciever and ran to wake Toby and go to the hospital. The man on the phone had said that her parents had been in an accident, and she needed to be there right away. She loaded the groggy and disoriented Toby into a spare carseat and sped to the Emergency Room.  
  
A man dressed in scrubs from head to toe was there to greet her. He led her to a room that had a few sparse chairs, and a viewing glass to another room. She brushed past him and walked to the glass, rubbing Toby's back to calm him. The motions of her hands abruptly stopped as she took in the sight through the glass. Her father, badly bruised and cut was hooked up to many different machines, the heart monitor faintly ticking every few seconds. It was all Sarah could do to keep from dropping Toby, but somehow she managed. Seconds later, she was in one of the chairs, eyes closed, trying to convince herself it was all a dream, a nightmare. Once again, she was snapped from her attempted diversion by Toby being yanked out of her arms.  
  
"NO!" She fairly screamed, holding onto him. She looked up to her adversary, and locked eyes with her stepmothers cold, unforgiving green eyes.  
  
"Give him to me, murderer," She demanded quietly, the last word inaudible to anyone but herself and Sarah. Sarah's eyes narrowed and her comment and she prepared herself for an argument.  
  
"What?" Sarah hissed at the evil woman, unsure of why she made the accusation she did but hating her for it anyway.  
  
"You killed your father," Karen said, her voice at a menacing tone.  
  
"What? I did not, and Daddy isn't dead...," She cast a glance in her fathers direction, "Just badly hurt." As if on cue, the heart monitor began blipping out the flatline noise, and the man in scrubs rushed in, followed by a herd of doctors. Sarah stood immediately, eyes wide and mouth agape in horror. She watched the team try and try to recessitate her fathers lifeless body, much to no avail. She fell back into the chair, and the tears began falling as realization set in.  
  
"Don't pretend you care, heartless murderer," Karen muttered, removing Toby from Sarah's limp arms.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
*Flashback, a few days after David's Funeral*  
  
Things were returning to a semi-state of normalacy around the William's home. It had all been a blur from Sarah, after her father's death. Karen still regarded her in a cold manner, not the slightest bit sympathetic to her stepdaughter, as one would assume she should be. Instead she was cruel, muttering 'murderer' every second she could, with no explanation as of yet. Finally, when the last of the help was gone, Karen exploded at her.  
  
"YOU STUPID BITCH!" She screamed, picking up a vase and hurling it at Sarah's weary form. She stood straight and tall, shocked by the noise of glass shattering. She was in her own little world before Karen's explosion, and had to figure out what had just happened. Her eyes grew wide and she prepared to defend herself against her psychotic stepmother.  
  
"What did I DO?" She asked, trying to avoid a big confrontation.  
  
"YOU KILLED YOUR FATHER YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" Karen yelled vindictivly, throwing a small piece of pottery at the girl again.  
  
"HOW?!" Sarah screamed back, avoiding the flying artwork.  
  
"IF YOU HAD JUST STAYED HOME WITH TOBY MORE.." Karen began, desperately searching for more things to throw.  
  
"I STAYED HOME WITH TOBY! HOW IS IT MY FAULT THAT MY FATHER, THE FATHER I LOVE, IS DEAD?" Sarah hollered, picking up a book, ready to defend herself again. She took no notice of the little red, leatherbound novel, and seeing Karen was out of ammunition, she tossed the book down, showing peace.  
  
"If you," Karen's voice broke, "If you stayed home with him more then we wouldn't have had to go to the party, the party we were at that night." It made no sense, but then again Karen didn't have to have a good reason to blame Sarah.  
  
"Ok, Karen, I'm going to bed, and you need to do the same. We are both tired and neither of us mean what we are saying," Sarah reasoned, but that only angered Karen more, her stepdaughter telling her what to do.  
  
"Oh no. I want you OUT. LEAVE THIS HOUSE!" Karen demanded, voice cold. Sarah looked down from the top of the landing and answered her sensibly.  
  
"I can't. Not for another 2 years. Now just go and get some sleep, we are both weary and one of us has to be in a right mind to care for Toby, now goodnight," Sarah finished.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
***  
  
No matter what had happened, Karen would have to allow her in to take care of this. Sarah decided to go, so she rushed down the stairs and grabbed her jacket and keys. She headed back out to the Taurus, and without a second thought, drove off in the direction of her stepmother's house.  
  
**********  
  
"Yes, yes Officer, thats correct, a break-in. Yes, I can meet you at the house in 20 minutes. Okay, yes Sir," Sarah hung up the phone on the porch next door, thanked her old neighbors and walked towards her former home. Karen was sitting in the kitchen, on a raggedy old stool, sipping on her vodka, waiting for Sarah to return. Sarah went in the back door and told Karen that she was going to the house, and that she doubted she'd be back, not that Karen cared.  
  
When Sarah got to the house, she cowered in the car a moment, then gathered her courage and went up to the porch. She knocked on the door and Karen came and answered it about five minutes later. She regarded Sarah with the utmost distaste, although one could hardly keep from disregarding Karen, as she smelled strongly of alcohol and bodily odors. Once Sarah had seen the condition of the rest of the house, she was glad Toby had been sent to boarding school. The house hadn't been cleaned in years, thick layers of dust had collected on everything except one worn out chair and the T.V. remote control. Karen wore a ratty old bathrobe, and carried a large glass of vodka, which only contributed to her unkempt appearence. Once she had permitted Sarah to use the phone and get a small drink of water did Sarah finally realize the terrible state of living Karen maintained. When she tried to get a glassful of water, nothing came out when she turned on the faucet. Karen probably hadn't paid the water bill in years, because not even a drip eminated from the rusty plumbing. Then, when Sarah picked up the phone, there was no dial tone, and despite dialing the numbers, nothing happened. She then realized Karen must not have paid the phone bill in a long time, either. It was a wonder that there was still electricity in the house, as it was an amenity you had to pay for. Defeated, Sarah went next door to use the phone, and her old neighbors were more than happy to see her, much less allow her to use the phone!  
  
**********  
  
When Sarah arrived back at the mansion, there were 3 police cars around the outside, their lights flashing. An officer approached her car as she put the parking brake on, and she stepped out to greet him.  
  
"Officer?" Sarah asked nervously, not knowing what to expect.  
  
"Miss.... Williams, it is?" The officer replied friendly.  
  
"Yes," Sarah said, trembling slightly.  
  
"Miss Williams, nothing appears to be missing, as you said, you had no jewelry and nothing of value in your room, and anything of value in the other rooms was untouched. Are the rooms typically kept this neat?" The officer questionned.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Brumme makes us all keep orderly rooms," Sarah replied robotically.  
  
"I see, well ma'am, nothing appears to have been taken, as I've said, but you need to go somewhere else tonight, as all your roomates have done. Its not safe, because the case profiles someone who knew what they were doing. They were looking for YOU, Miss Williams, and with all these cases, most will not stop until they get it. Since this person is unaware of your not being there, they will come back and we will be able to take him or her into custody. You will need to call all your roomates and tell them not to come back to the house as well. Please take a moment to do that inside. I will escort you. I am Officer Michael's, and I will be the officer assigned to you. Do you understand all of this?" He said gently.  
  
"Yes, I do, thank you officer. Can we call them now? I would like to get back to my step mothers and sleep," Sarah answered. Officer Michaels nodded, and he led her towards the house and the kitchen phone, where she called all her roomates and explained the situation, each in turn offering her haven with them. She ruefully rejected them all, explaining that she would be with her stepmother, all the while dreading it. When she was done, Officer Michael's asked a few more questions.  
  
"Is there a number where I can reach you should anything turn up?" He asked.  
  
She pressed her hand to her forehead. "Umm, not exactly. My stepmother hasn't paid her phone bill or water bill in quite some time and I probably should do something about it, but I'm not sure what... perhaps welfare?" She asked.  
  
"I'll take care of it. What is the address?" He responded. Sarah gave him the address and got back in her car, and drove back to the hellhole known as Karen's.  
  
********  
  
Sarah knocked on the door again, expecting it to take another 5 minutes for Karen to come to, but she was shocked to see the door open within 10 seconds. Karen eyed her hatefully, but allowed her to come in and plea her case.  
  
"Karen, I only need to be here a few nights. They are afraid the person is gonna come back and they don't want to risk it. It will probably only be a night," Sarah lied. But maybe Eliana could take her in.  
  
"Why couldn't you just stay with some of your storybook characters?" Karen sneered, eyeing the little leather book still on the floor where it was left after the war 7 years ago. Sarah didn't even hear her, as she was going up the creaky stairs and to her room. As soon as Sarah was in the room, Karen picked up the novel. She flipped through the first couple of pages, and skimmed some of the words. Halfway down the page was a delicious little phrase, one that Karen wished might work.  
  
'I wish the Goblins would come and take you away right now...' she read silently. 'Hmm.. its got a nice ring to it.....' She heard Sarah make a disgusted noise at the conditions of her room, and the words just rolled off her tongue.  
  
"I WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD COME AND TAKE YOU AWAY!! RIGHT NOW!!!" Karen screamed.  
  
********  
  
Authors Notes: EE! Whats going to happen!?!?! Not even I know yet! *I'm lying, yes I do, I just don't know when I'm going to type it up... maybe tonight... maybe tomorrrow... tee hee hee* 


	3. Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own them ... same as the last two chapters. You can try to sue me over this chapter too ... and you still won't win.  
  
A/N: I've really had a rough time with this chapter, first, RL interfered as it so often does, and second, I have been very wishy washy about how to write Jareth's character. I finally made my decision, so don't throw peaches or crystals at me if you are unhappy with it!  
  
I want to thank the following author's, for I read some or all of their Laby-fic and got many ideas of Jareth from them: Cormak3032, Scattered Logic, TheHoodedCrow, Solea, Molly, and some others that no longer post on FF.net. Thanks!  
  
**********  
  
Sarah had just closed the door to her room, and Karen's words reverberated through the solidity of the walls and thick door. Out of instinct, Sarah looked around the room, wary of anything that could hide a full-body Fae or a small white barn owl. She carefully trod over to the window, her eyes darting through all the landscape, knowing well enough that if Jareth wanted to conceal himself, that he could do it and she wouldn't notice him. Hadn't he done so in the Labyrinth? He just appeared behind her, whispering into her ear, seductive voice dangerously low. The mere thought of Jareth and the many times he was in such close proximity to her made minute goosebumps appear all over her body. She shuddered at the thoughts she was having and drew her curtains closed, as if it could protect her from the wild-haired Fae that haunted her every moment. Sarah backed into a corner and began to strip down to change into her nightgown, preparing for sleep that would probably elude her tonight.  
  
Once Sarah was nearly nude, save two undergarments about to fall to the floor as well, a chill wind picked up within her room. She knew there were know windows open, so she looked all around the room, eyes darting around suspiciously, a part of her knowing what she was looking for, and another part unwilling to come to terms with it. Still seeing nothing, Sarah laughed inwardly.  
  
"Stress really does affect a person," She mused quietly, to herself. After finally believing there was nothing to fear, Sarah began to unhook the clasp of her bra, when she was suddenly aware of another presence in the room. No matter what her freshly calmed nerves wanted to believe, Sarah grabbed her nightgown and slipped it over her head quickly, protecting her body from prying eyes. She took her eyes off her surroundings for a brief moment and checked to make sure all the buttons of her gown were securely fastened, shielding her even more so than before. Therein lied her mistake. Suddenly, Sarah felt warm breath on the back of her neck, telling her that he was there. She closed her eyes and stood her full height, hoping that he would get the idea that she was not going to back down, that she was still the same strong person as she was 7 years ago. Sarah crossed her hands over her chest and felt Jareth chuckle inwardly. As much as she wanted to run to the room, opposite of him, that would only encourage him to believe that he had power over her, which he did not.  
  
"Oh, now why the sudden modesty? You seemed more than willing to show yourself off in that filthy place that you call 'work'," He quickly said, the chuckling subsiding. Eyes still closed, willing all this to be a dream, Sarah called out a warning to him.  
  
"Go away Jareth. I didn't call you and I don't want you here," Her voice conveyed a levity that shocked even her. On a sudden burst of impulsiveness, Sarah turned quickly on her heel to face him, but no longer was he there.  
  
"Hmm, the Goblin King following the orders of a mortal woman. Wonders never cease," Sarah bemused aloud. As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew she'd regret them. That would only bring more fun to him when he did come back.  
  
Without warning, Sarah was pressed up against the wall, her hands instantly in front of her trying to push back into the solid form behind her, seeking freedom from the sudden oppression.  
  
"Following orders, hmm? Is that what you would think Sarah? Dear Sarah, you of all people should know better, being rejected is not a way to make one your slave," He forcefully whispered, reminding her of the sentimental words she brushed off so long ago. "Maybe you'll learn someday, Sarah, that the world does not, in fact, revolve around you. In fact, right now," He paused, only adding to the tension that their current position created, "Right now, you are subject to my every whim. I could sedate you, bind you any way I please, and do anything I please. Such a pity that you wouldn't be able to do anything about it," He finished, rubbing his hands over her well toned stomach, gently cupping her breasts. Sarah inhaled sharply at the unexpected touch, her body betraying her mind, as the flesh beneath her gown prickled to life again.  
  
"You can't lie or hide it from me Sarah, I know all about your dreams, your thoughts, your needs," He said, grinding his hips into her bottom. "And I will take care of them." Sarah felt the terror pumping through her veins at the very thought of what he might be thinking. Sure, when she was younger, she had some inappropriate dreams in relation to being with him, and maybe a few conscious thoughts, but need? Anger replaced the terror and along with it came adrenaline, which she used to push him off of her, shoving the wall hard, and turning around to him, disgusted.  
  
"You can't hurt me. You can't take advantage of me. You have no power over me!" Sarah said through gritted teeth. Jareth, after the shock of the push had worn off, placed a mask of impeccable cruelness across his features. His thin lips formed an unmistakably cruel smirk, one that Sarah noticed only a few times in the Labyrinth. Surely he wouldn't actually take advantage of her, would he? As if reading her thoughts, Jareth was suddenly back behind her, one leather-clad hand clasped over her mouth, the other seeking out the flesh he had earlier held.  
  
"I can, Sarah, and will if I feel the urge to," Jareth annunciated. He could feel Sarah's pulse racing and within a second, the pair had disappeared.  
  
********** The End of Chapter 3  
  
Don't worry! It will be longer before I'm done.... The muse is leaning towards a R-Rating for the next part, and I want everyone to be aware of it before it happens! When the little muse here is ready, we will append the next part to this story ... making chapter 3 longer.  
  
Review and tell me what you think! I don't know if its good or bad or what that's why I need YOU! :-) C'mon.... click the widdle reviewie button! C'mon....  
  
XxNaTxX XoXo to all my reviewers!  
  
A Few quick notes....  
  
Silent-Fire: You will be getting an explanation of what all happened between Sarah and Karen, I have a few ideas on how to get it across but we will just have to wait and see...  
  
DitchertypepersonBUM: Yes, that was the Goblin King at her job ... we'll find out why exactly in a little bit ... and her house... well... lets just say that Sarah didn't thoroughly examine her room :-p *Innocent face* | Also, what happened to make her go in the strip business? Well, everyone knows that 'field' of work makes good money, and as it said in Chapter one 'E, I won't have to do this much longer' ... she doesn't want to do it but needs the money and has other commitments in which all will be revealed ... later.  
  
Mari: Sorry about the delay. Its all about the little guy called my muse. Eh, who knows?  
  
Redura: Wouldn't you like to know? :-p All the same.. All will be revealed shortly!  
  
Go... Review... Now! 


	4. Why

This is Not the Way Chapter 4  
  
****  
  
Once Sarah had a slightly regripped her physical surroundings, she immediately shifted from the Goblin King's possesive grip, and fell, rather ungracefully, against something unbudginly sturdy yet deliciously soft. Out of instinct, her hands went rigid in front of her, to prevent falling and making a complete idiot of herself. Luckily, all her hands ended up catching were handful's of the finest satin she'd ever touched. Forgetting her situation briefly, Sarah's thoughts drifted to the dreams she'd had of marrying, and wearing satin as royal as this, flocking the bodice and full skirt of the most beautiful dress anyone had ever seen or imagined. She snapped back to reality when she heard the cold laugh resounding from every direction around her. Swirling around abruptly, nearly falling again, she came face to face with her captor. His eyes captured her contemptous stare, and though his expression was unchanging, a flint of another emotion lit through his eyes, spreading first through his warm hazel and then to the icy blue of the other. Amusement. He had been amused with her, over this situation no doubt. Raw anger flooded her veins as she began her tirade of insults.  
  
"You arrogant bastard! Why am I here?" She exploded, the fifteen-year old in her taking over.  
  
Arching his brows, Jareth regarded her cooly.  
  
"Is that the tone you would use with a King?" He replied, not missing a beat.  
  
"I would greet a proper King with respect and the admiration he deserved, because he would be proper and chivalrous; but you, O Great One, posess neither of those traits. And stop trying to dodge my question. Why am I here?" Her voice took on a particularly menacing tone with him as the words 'You have no power over me...' came flooding back.  
  
"The question lies not in why you are here but why you do exactly what you... do," he socratized.  
  
"No, the question is," Sarah paused and gritted her teeth. He was provoking her. He wanted to see the angry little girl he still believed existed in her. She would prove him wrong. "The question is why am I here? In the Labyrinth. With you. In of all places, what appears to be your bedchambers." She answered with a calm air.  
  
"Ah, yes, well, that question has quite a lot of merit in your particular case. But it shouldn't be directed at me, but at, your dear stepmother," He replied elusivly. With a fluid movement of his wrist, a crystal rest atop his fingers. Inside the tiny globe, was a miniature Karen, reading from a tiny speck of red, which upon very careful examination, the gold embossed letters: Labyrinth, could be made out. Though the tiny Karen was silent, it was quite obvious what phrase rolled effortlessly from her tongue. Sarah immediately raised her gaze to the Goblin King's eyes, who were already focused on her. When she saw his proud expression, the direness of her situation setting in. Uncertainty flitted through her eyes and that was all the King needed to see to know that she could be broken.  
  
"So you see, Sarah, you are mine, to do what I please with," Jareth stated. It wasn't a choice she was being offered this time, it was a fact she had to accept. She swallowed and said what she had believed.  
  
"But... but I said it, I said you have no power over me! I said it 6 years ago, it still is in effect, and if its not," She paused, recollecting strength that had previously eluded her, "Then you have no power over me, Jareth," she repeated, using his name rather than his title. He smirked and shook his head, light hair shaking over his shoulders.  
  
"Ah, Sarah. You always took things at face value. That was the fairy tale you wanted to live out, and I being the fool I was and having a spark of emotion towards you, allowed the fairy tale to be lived out, just for you," his last words had a mocking tone to it.  
  
She shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"No, it can't be. I can't be here. I have to be at home, I have things to do. I can't-- take me back Jareth," her voice took a commanding tone.  
  
"Hmmm," he mused, humming it softly in the back of his throat. "No."  
  
"You have to. I have a life aboveground. I have a house to care for. I have a job," the words just poured from her, and the last bit was narrowly heard it was so closely silent. "I have bills to pay..." Jareth's eyes narrowed at the last bit but took no worry.  
  
"You have no life aboveground anymore. You left a letter about leaving, the police are aware that nothing sinister," his lips curled into a smirk at his own choice of words, "has taken place, 'Josh' is well aware of his job of taking care of the home now, and you no longer have that... job," he announced, pronouncing 'job' with a certain air of distaste. "So now, dear Sarah," he mocked, "You have a new life, here."  
  
"And what does that entail?" she asked quietly, defeated.  
  
He used his head to make a gesture towards the bed that she had collapsed upon on hearing the news of her 'new' life. Her eyes followed the movement and grew wide with shock.  
  
"You may have me trapped here, Goblin King," she sneered, "But no way in HELL will I EVER sleep with you!" She yelled. Jareth was quickly growing annoyed with her and besides the fact that she had labeled him not worthy of her, he became angry.  
  
"Its either there," Jareth started.  
  
"Or where?" Sarah said, defiantly.  
  
"Or, the tower," Jareth replied, cooly.  
  
"Lead the way, O Prestigious One," She quickly answered. Jareth smirked and decided to allow Sarah the freedom she wanted so bad.  
  
"Now, that would mean that you need me. But no, Sarah Williams doesn't need anyone. Find it yourself," he said, and with a slight movement of his hand, she was on the other side of the door, banging on it loudly and demanding that he take her to the tower.  
  
****  
  
"FUCK!" Sarah screamed. After giving up banging on the door, she decided she would find the tower herself. After hours of going up staircases all in different locations, her temper was flaring and patience had long since faded. She had tried many doors, attempting to find solace in one of them, yet not one door had opened, unless there was a staircase to be revealed.  
  
Sinking to the floor, Sarah mentally admitted defeat. There was no way in hell she was going to find that tower, not with Jareth's ability to manipulate the castle as he did the Labyrinth. With her strength gone, she relished in the warm feeling taking over her, as sleep claimed her slowly.  
  
The process had almost finished when she heard a door creak open. Startled and afraid of who or what it was, Sarah's defiant nature automatically came forth as she rose from her fetal position on the floor. When nothing came out of the now-opened door, she cautiously moved towards it and, stepping back as she did so, pushed it open. Still, nothing attacked her, so with her courage building, Sarah stepped in the room.  
  
Three burning candles placed strategically around the otherwise black room offered the only visual assistance. Sarah gasped at the beauty of the room, although it was not nearly as splendid as Jareth's bedchamber, though she did not expect it to be so. The bed was made of a fine mahogony, she determined, based on the grain and the rich colors. The wood supported a mediocre size matress, bigger than her own, but not the biggest she'd seen. Upon feeling of the matress, she decided it was the softest thing she'd ever felt, and couldn't wait to christen it with her sleeping body. She pulled down the covers, revealing amazingly soft sheets, made of flannel to keep warm. The comforter and duvet mattered little, as she wouldn't even use them.  
  
Turning around, Sarah saw a wardrobe that matched the mahogony bed. She assumed it had a few measly garments in it, on one level, but deep inside she hoped Jareth had stocked it full of gorgeous clothes that she could model in the full-length gilded mirror on the opposite wall. She sauntered over to it, not totally wanting to leave the softness of the bed beneath her. Slowly, she opened the double doors, revealing... a night-dress. Disappointment bloomed in her depths, though she really shouldn't have expected much, based on her poor attitude earlier.  
  
She removed the item from its hook where it resided in the wardrobe, and moved over to the mirror. Holding it up against her womanly form, Sarah found it matched her every measurement. Looking around the room for prying eyes, and finding none, Sarah slipped the gown on over her clothes, not wanting a repeat of earlier this evening. She managed to remove her shirt and jeans without showing any indecent areas of skin. Once the task was complete, she tore off towards the bed, and landed with a soft thud. She snuggled under the covers and was lost to her own thoughts of the day.  
  
****  
  
Jareth watched from one of his crystals, turning away as she changed, to be safe. He watched her jump as a happy child into the bed, and snuggle down into the warmth of the sheet. She still warmed his heart, however many years later it was. He watched until her breathing became rhythmic as she slept; eager to be by her side.  
  
Once he noted her breathing to be equally spaced and deep, he apparated to her side. She continued breathing evenly, unaware of his presence. He watched her, a longingness burning deep within the pits of his soul. He reached down and stroked her hair, not noticing he awoke her.  
  
****  
  
Taking in her surroundings, Sarah realized that someone was there, touching her hair. She went rigid, as a possum in front of a car would.  
  
"Go away, please, Jareth," she quietly stated. Her speaking shocked him, and he withdrew his hand.  
  
"Why do you so wish to keep away from me, Sarah?" His voice queried, after a few moments of silence. She remained silence, no reply answered, but surprising him when she did.  
  
"Because you have condemned my brother to his own hell," she said, nearly silent.  
  
"How, Sarah?" Jareth inquired earnestly.  
  
"You've brought me," she began, voice hitching in the back of her throat as tears clouded her vision, "here." Taken aback, Jareth contemplated her words, thinking of what he could have done to cause that.  
  
"Tell me, tell me what you mean, Sarah," he gently commanded.  
  
"You've brought me here, away from my home and his. Now I can't p-," she started, unable to finish as a heaving sob racked her chest. He waited until her crying abated, tempted to rub her back to ease her pain, but deciding against it, for her to continue. "I can't pay his school tuition," she said, finally.  
  
****  
  
El Fin chapter 4!!  
  
I really am sorry its been so long since I updated; its ridiculous. I have, however, come up with a plotline which I fully intend to follow. More shall be added, and SOON.  
  
3 to all my reviewers and readers, should you actually still read it!!  
  
queen_of_swing 


End file.
